Weapons (Spirit Shadows)
This page lists many of the weapons that appear in Spirit Shadows. Heritage of Erkelon's Weapons Weapons have been a part of the history of the Matoran Islands since their first colonization. In the most famous work of early literature, the Teraxis Saga, swords, axes, bows and arrows, and spears are all referenced. Venetis, in his analysis of the Saga, provides more insight to the make and design of these weapons, and his insights were used to reconstruct the older designs of those weapons. Since the settlement of Erkelon by Matoran was directly brought about due to the nature of the war waged on the Matoran Islands, the island's inhabitants carried the knowledge of their ancestors in crafting weapons, as well as a few weapons of their own. Weapons by type Swords Aetheric Blade The blade used by Emekal. The Aetheric Blade is actually two blades, one made of protosteel, the other of silver fused with elemental aether power. When ignited, the surface of the blade will be transformed into aether, causing any matter it comes into contact with (sans the blade) to be vaporized. The Aetheric Blade was originally wielded by Cade, a Master of Aether and member of the Toa Vurka. After his death, Emekal recovered the blade, and used it as his primary weapon in memory of his brother. Ice Sword A weapon used by Makaen. With the aid of her Chronicle of Power, she can craft a sword out of solid ice. The finished weapon is typically rock solid towards the hilt, and softer but colder near the tip. However, being ice, it can be easily cut by an iron or protosteel sword, or fracture itself by hitting hard armor, forcing Makaen to rely on her other powers until she can craft another one. Ghirael A sword used by Saidon. Ghirael is a gellatim, or "dueling sword", modeled after a recently-made sword design used by Matoran. Since he was experienced with the gellatim art as a Matoran, Saidon chose to have his Toa weapon based on this design. Ghirael's proportion to Saidon is equal to the gellatim's proportion to a Matoran, but made out of gold and outfitted with an elemental amplifier, so that Saidon can use Ghirael in conjunction with his Earth powers. Hydro Blades A pair of weapons used by Shaju. The Hydro Blades are based on a type of sword known as an asheraki, or "war sword", characterized by long, thin blades. Shaju's Hydro Blades are made of standard steel have elemental amplifiers built into its hilts, which can conduct Shaju's elemental energy even at its highest power. One side of the blade has a thin tube built into it, so that water can be launched straight through it as an accurate water cannon. Faera An electrically-infused sword used by Jetera. Ghirael is similar to a gellatim, or "dueling sword", although it is clear that the sword is meant for outright combat. Faera is charged with electrical energy to the point that it is impossible for non-lightning wielders to hold it without intense pain, and Jetera can only control it using a pair of Steel Gauntlets that redirect the electrical energy. It is indicated that touching the blade without this protection gives Jetera a "premonition" of some kind - most of them frightening. Spears Leech Spear A weapon used by Therina. The Leech Spear is a bronze polearm with elemental power. Unlike the usual elemental weapons, which serve to amplify a Toa's natural elemental powers, the Leech Spear uses reverse-engineered "siphons", that can be used to drain a Toa's elemental energy. The siphons are located on the side of the spear, so the spear must be slammed into the side of an enemy in order to drain their power, however, the spear tip functions as an ordinary weapon in its own right. Axes Fire Axe Zerkah 's signature weapon. The Fire Axe consists of a long, thick shaft capped with a huge iron head. Built into the axe head are several strips of other metals, connected to an elemental amplifier in the axe's shaft. Zerkah can use these to light the axe blades on fire, burning the metal strips but not the iron, to increase his attacks' effect, but the strips burn quickly and require replacement after a battle. Daggers Psionic Reverberator Therina's sidearm. The Psionic Reverberator is shaped like a dagger, usually affixed to her Leech Spear, made of a purple-glowing substance. When Therina holds the Psionic Reverberator to her ear, it allows her to hear ruptures in others' spirits, and when she holds it to her mouth, it can be used as a conduit for mind control. Surgical Knives Two small, steel knives, used by Jetera. They were found in Jetera's thighs when he arrived on Erkelon. Their design is noticably different than the other weapons on Erkelon, built on extremely small mechanics. The surgical knife actually has two small blades built into it. At any given time, one blade is actually visible, while the other is concealed within the knife, resting between chemical "cleaners". This discovery suggests that the blades were intended for field medical use, and the cleaner was intended to remove blood and parts left over from surgery. The tip of the weapon contains an "immunizer" injector, which temporarily prevents someone from feeling pain. Ranged Weapons Hagah Bow/Scythian Arrows The Hagah Bow is wielded by the Toa of Wind, Mokatu. A shortbow made of iron, wood and string, it is designed to fire specially designed "Scythian arrows", with curved iron heads, in comparison to most arrows' straight heads. The curved head allows Mokatu to use his elemental air power to twist the rotation of the arrow, creating a mini-cyclone (see Cyclone Arrow). The Scythian arrows can also be used as improvised blades. Stone Hammers A pair of hammers used by Drainu. They were originally crafted out of of solid stone during a training exercise, and Drainu has taken to their use as weaopns. They do not much serve to amplify his strength as melee weapons, but since they are made of stone, he can control them telekinetically as boomerang-like projectiles, and serve as the basis of most of his special powers. Other weapons Vine Whips Although debatable whether it is a weapon or a lifeform in its own right, the Vine Whip is used by Ayen as her primary combat tool. With her Jungle power, she can cause a vine, as long as seven meters, to grow out of her palm. If Ayen produces the whip in her Light form, the vine is sentient, and can move on its own and target enemies to some degree, but requires Ayen to swing the whip for momentum. If the whip is produced while Ayen is in Dark form, it acts as a normal whip. However, Ayen can use her plant manipulation to control the whip, and target or grapple enemies with her own mind. Gravity Gauntlet A weapon used by Saidon. The Gravity Gauntlet uses an arm-fitting, latex-like substance that stretches over the forearm, and creates a connection to a Toa's elemental power, so that it can be converted into Gravity control. The glove itself has a hard but malleable black substance in the palm, which conducts the gravitational energy, and metal-armored fingers that have a minor conduction of gravity. Trivia *The Aetheric Blade is partially inspired by Ragnell, Ike's sword from Fire Emblem, just as its wielder took inspiration from Ike. *The Surgical Knives are borrowed from Jethryn, Jetera's predecessor, although their described functions did not appear prior to Spirit Shadows. *The Ice Sword is inspired by the Levin Sword, Robin's sword from Fire Emblem Awakening. *Ayen's Vine Whips, in Dark form, are borrowed from Eltre. *As part of a long-running joke between Stormjay Rider and Saidon's real-life inspiration, the Gravity Gauntlet was inspired by Ganondorf's "Flame Choke" from Super Smash Bros. Category:Spirit Shadows